Mink
by Legendoffun
Summary: Link and Midna accidentally fall into a river, they save Link but Midna is no where to be found... There's a mysterious girl lurking around the cave...


**I have no clue why I am publishing something that I wrote when I was seven, so please just don't give me nasty words, i had no clue what i was writing. I am such a fan of LOZ. Okay so basically this is still in Medieval and i have a couple of OC characters. Also they start out in a hallway. This is a oneshot.**

* * *

Zelda: Hey! Midna, have you seen Link?

Midna: Um...let me think.. I saw him walk into the... hey Link!

*Liana brings in Link*

(Dark Link is Link's conscience in this story)

Dark Link: Someone wants you Link!

*Link walks to Midna*

Midna: What took you so long? We got class daydreamer *giggles*

Link: *frowns* "You call?" *yawns*

Dark Link: I love your new name!

Link: *frowns* "Be quiet!"

Zelda: ?

*Penny and Charlotte walk in*

Charlotte: Hi!

Penny: What's up everyone?

Midna: Nothing much *glances at Link* besides dragging daydreamer out of-"

Zelda: day dreaming?

Midna: *laughs* his bed. *laughs evilly*

Link: *frowns* *glares* *walks out room*

Dark Link: It's a joke link! Take it easy! It isn't as bad as *mumbles under breath* hate *mumbles*

Link: I know, I know just gotta go *sighs*

Dark Link: where? Are you trying to *mumbles*

Link: *storms into library, then turns around quickly, runs past the four (or five?) People in the Hallway and runs outside*

Midna: Link! Wait!

Zelda: Link!

Charlotte: *sighs* he isn't coming...*turns around and leaves*

Penny: *follows*

Dark Link: where are we going? Link you blockhead class is inside!

Link: *goes to Lake Hylia* I know, just missing the worse class ever :P

Dark Link: wait that stupid class! XD I don't care about that one hahaha

Link: *takes his shoes and socks off and puts feet in water, then takes _the whole story about Lake Hylia_ and starts to read*

*across the river a** girl** runs into a **cave***

Dark Link: who was that?

Link *no reply*

Dark Link: Lets check it out

Link: *sighs* And i thought I was gonna relax *runs back into the school runs past the four quickly 5 mins later he has his *green tunic on and runs back outside* You know what that means!

Dark Link: Adventure? Yellooo adventure! XD

A teacher: *ding, ding, ding, ding* "School everyone come back inside!"

Dark Link: Great -.- class-.- :'(

Liana: Link! Class *pant* starting *pant* Princess Zelda demands that you come, and before you ignore me, I am now her maid...and you have to listen to the princess' maid *pant*

Link: but-

Liana: use your "butt" for sitting on the class laffy-taffy if you don't hurry!

Link: Got to go. Adventure! *dives in a run towards the bridge to the cannon* I must listen to little darkie today!

Midna: yah! *lifts up the cannon* how did I do- *drops it into the water* O.O

Liana: lol

Midna: oops...

Link: O.O *runs accidentally into Midna, falls into water, Liana saw it all*

Liana: wha- wha- Link...Midna! *runs for help*

Link: *swims after Midna*

Midna: Help! *goes underwater, gets washed into a current* Heellpp! *goes under*

The teacher and Zelda with Charlotte and Liana come running.

Teacher: what on Lanayru Desert! O.O How did they get in?

Zelda: Lia, what happened?

Liana: Well, Link saw something across the river *grabs lifesaver* and he tried to run but he crashed into Midna...and fell into Zora's current. -.-

Charlotte: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear!

Link: *gets caught in current reaches hand towards Midna*

Midna: *grabs it, but two currents split up ahed, and they get caught in opposite directions*

Zelda and Liana: Link! Midna!

Link: *splutters* Midna! *coughs up water, goes back underwater*

Teacher: Well...don't just stand there! Get the class! Whoever saves them doesn't have homework!"

Liana: *runs for the class*

Zelda: *runs for Zora help!*

Charlotte: *runs after the current*

Dark Link: water!? Nooo! *coughs* nasty, nasty, nasty water! Yuck!

Link: *tries to grab a branch, but to no prevail*

A girl: *a girl sitting on a log spots Link, ties a rope to a branch then throws it at Link and hits him on the head by accident*

Link: *sinks deeper in water, losing his strength*

Charlotte: Link... * jumps in, swims towards you and pulls you up half-drowning but saving his life *

Link: *cough, cough*

Charlotte: *water around Link goes light pink and he gets pushed towards the land, while I go under and half-drown*

Link: Char...* cough, follows into water*

The girl: *girl sees you almost drowned because of her. So she runs off and comes back with a life jacket and life saver. Attaches rope to life jacket, puts it on, and then jumps in with life saver.*

Link: *tries to grab Charlotte*

Charlotte: *she is sinking and lost _all_ her strength trying to save Link*

Link: *dives deeper to try and catch up to you*

The girl:* the girl in the water grabs Char and puts her in the life saver*

Charlotte: *cough, cough, cough, cough, splutters*

Dark Link: *goes silent,...then whistles like crazy ZD all of a sudden hooves splash into the current and Anope and Epona grab Link*

Dark Link: Yippee! It's super Epona! They save us again! *The horses grab a branch and swim deeper after Link, offering the branch for Link to grab on.

Zelda: *points to the Zora's where Link is*

Liana: *the class are paddling to Link, but no sign of Midna*

Groose: There's the little runt! *tries to grab Link* Come on I want no homework!

Link: *tries to grab Groose's hand but "accidentally" slipped and swims toward the bank with the branch in his hand*

Zora: *sees abominable Groose* AG!

Groose: After this! I'll throw you back in! :k

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the oneshot. And for all you Midna fans out there she still lives, she just went into a cave ;) see ya later! Read and if you want to review.**


End file.
